


One Musical Flower

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, I don't know the personalities of half the characters, I'm still new to the fandom, Piano, Pining, Rika's only there for a minute, Saeran is a softie, Some flower meanings are mentioned, Spare me this, This was just for practice, V is kinda there too, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Some practice I had written to get back into the motive of writing.Saeran (Ray) loves MC, but doesn't really have the courage to show it, so he brings her flowers or gifts while she's asleep.





	1. The Garden

The garden was silent under the bright stars of the moonlit sky. The moon itself shone bright above the different types of flowers, highlighting them just slightly, despite the true darkness as a result of the pitch black color of the very space the stars lit up themselves. The flowers ranged in sizes and shapes, colors and thorns, each different and unique in their own way. The silence was calming, with a soft breeze to rustle the leaves and create what felt like a scene straight out of a fairy tale.

His favorites were the blue roses. He stood there, towering above the flowers around him, looking at those same roses with curiosity, his mint eyes appearing as if they were glowing. His magenta suit traced in gold looked darker at night, like the rest of the space around him. His white hair with pink highlights looked as though they were grey in the dark. It was late, exceptionally so, and he was tired. But he couldn’t sleep, not yet. Despite the dark bags prominently under his eyes, he was still awake at such a late hour.

He had to work, restlessly. His garden, this peaceful place of silence without a care in the world, was like a home. It was comfortable, like a hug you get from someone you love, and brought a sort of warmth to him, each flower appearing vibrant and lively during the day. He hated the day, that’s when everyone was busy. It was noisy, and loud, distasteful for a sacred place like his garden. He scowled, picking a blue rose from the bush in front of him. Not one petal was dead, and the thorns weren’t a bother. It was perfect. He wiped the scowl off his face and exchanged it for a smile, small, but there nonetheless. 

He walked off, flower in hand, being careful enough not to prick himself with one of its sharp thorns. As he made his way down the empty halls, they were void of any other people. One may say it felt dead. Everyone had gone home or was asleep, he was the only exception. He paced himself, taking his time looking out the windows solemnly before finding the door to the room he was looking for. The door itself was a pearly white, with gold as outlines. The doorknob was gold, polished, shiny. He could faintly see the reflection of his gloved hand as he turned the knob and entered the room.

The room itself was fit for a princess. The window in the room, covered with heavy curtains and draperies, had a perfect view of his garden. A perfect view of his masterpiece, years in the making. The bed itself was a queen sized, with a similar color frame to that of the door. It was fancy, and fit for a queen or someone of high calibre. The covers were soft and warm, perfect for the winter, and cool enough that the summer wouldn’t be a problem. Underneath those covers was a sleeping beauty, in his eyes. Her facial expression was calm as she slept her worries away. Her long brown hair messy and disorganized from how much she’s moved. He only blushed as he made his way to the table next to the bed.

Sat on top of the table was a clear vase with some water in it, intended for flowers. He placed the single blue rose into the vase carefully, looking over to the sleeping figure with a Mona Lisa smile, so small you could hardly tell it’s there. Next to the vase was a pad of paper and a pen, similar to ones you’d find inside of a hotel. He grabbed them and quickly scribbled a note in neat handwriting, signing it off before scurrying out of the room. If he was late to his work, it would only result in hardships.

* * *

“Your work is going well, Ray.” He was exhausted. The savior certainly wasn't helping in that regard.

Staring at multiple screens for hours at a time is tiring and painful, yet he continued. He typed away on his keyboard quickly, writing line after line of code trying to maintain the RFA servers. His rival would need to try a little bit harder.

“Thank you, but I’d much prefer rest.” He sighed. How dark would the bags under his eyes be by the time he got back to his room?

“You may go. You have seven hours.” The blonde haired woman had said before leaving the room. He almost wanted to cry with the amount of time he had.

At least it was better than nothing.

He left the room, the many monitors still on and glowing, less so as the sun began to rise after a long night. He made his way through the halls and back to his room, which was close to the one where his precious guest was staying. He opened the door and fell into bed, immediately falling asleep after having been awake over 24 hours.

* * *

MC had woken up after a particularly good rest. With a comfortable bed and just the right amount of light coming from the window across the room, she felt so much better than she had yesterday. Yawning, she took notice of the singular blue rose in the clear, glass vase. She smiled when she saw a neatly scribbled note next to it.

_ Dear MC, _

_ I found this blue rose in the garden and thought of you.  _

_ I hope you appreciate my gift of sorts, maybe we’ll see each-other today!  _

_ Maybe I’ll show you around the garden myself one day! _

_   
_ _ Sincerest regards, _

_ Ray _

She ripped the note off of the pad it was written on and folded it, putting it into the little drawer the bedside table had, placing it right next to a little leather book. She grabbed the pen he had used last night and scribbled her own little note, pausing to think about what she should write occasionally. When she was done, she left to see the door to his room, and slipped the note underneath the crack, so she wouldn’t have to open it.

He couldn’t miss it when he woke up.

  
  



	2. The Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a part two, this is that story.

_ “Jihyun, what does that flower mean?” Saeran had pointed towards a singular rose that had stood out amongst the rest of the tiny garden in front of him. It was a yellow rose, different than all of the flowers, which were blues, purples, and in all different shapes and sizes. It flourished and appeared as if it was glowing, happy from bathing in the sunlight. _

_ His own golden eyes had stared at it with curiosity and excitement at seeing a new flower in the garden, one he had never seen before. _

_ “That’s a yellow rose, it means joy, or friendship. It’s also closely associated with the sun.” Jihyun had taken out his small camera and taken a picture of it, making sure to get the lighting and angle just right. He thought the picture came out fairly well. _

_ “Do you think Saeyoung would like it?” Saeran had looked up to Jihyun with a questioning look, with a tone of sadness to it.  _

_   
_ _ “I’m sure he would, Saeran.” Jihyun had smiled at Saeran, hoping that would help him at all. _

_ Saeran had pulled out his notebook, a diary, and drew a picture of the singular rose with some colored pencils he had. It wasn’t detailed, looking more like a child’s drawing, but it was enough that he could tell what flower it was. He wrote down the meaning in messy but legible handwriting, and put the notebook away. Looking at the flower one more time, he turned around and walked away with Jihyun. _

* * *

The blue rose, a symbol of mystery, or something unattainable. Why Ray had decided to wear it on his magenta coat was a mystery in itself. He loved flowers, the garden he wanders through daily is a reflection of that, making sure to take care of each individual flower with the love and care like a parent would with their child. He had plenty of flowers to choose from, and yet, there was something about the blue rose that he particularly liked. Mystery. He was a complete mystery to the people around him.

He picked a few forget-me-nots, daffodils, and red roses from the garden, wrapping them together and forming a bouquet, meant for his love. Forget-me-nots, which symbolize faithful love, or memories, daffodils, which symbolizes new beginnings, and red roses, romance, true love. A combination of what he felt, and what he hoped for. It was perfect, the yellow, red, and blue coming together almost flawlessly.

He had stood in front of MC’s door, the bouquet in hand, staring at it with hesitance. His mind thought back to the note he had left her a week ago, and the note she had written back to him, slid under his door so he couldn’t miss it while walking out to work in the morning. He knocked on the door three times softly, placing the bouquet of flowers down in front of the door, and scurrying off before she saw him.

* * *

When she opened the door, there was the bouquet in all of its beauty. She had picked it up gently, making sure not to damage or ruin any of the flowers, and placed it in the same clear vase that held the single blue rose he had given her. Her room felt a lot more lively now, filled with flowers. It was like her own mini garden, in the confines of her room where she could take care of them personally, rather than stepping out and taking care of the flowers in Ray’s garden. By the time she had finished taking care of her flowers, the sun had fallen and the moon rose to its glory.

Her train of thought crashed when she heard the faint piano notes coming from down the narrow, winding, deserted hallways, being played in the main hall.

She followed the sound, the halls being lit with nothing but the moonlight streaming through the windows. It was hard to see where she was going in the dark, but when she came across the main hall, that’s where he was. Ray, playing the piano, with moonlight beaming down on him, a singular candle resting on top of the sleek, black piano so he could see what he was doing. The notes played fast, slow, fast, slow again, almost as though he were reflecting his own emotions through playing. It felt loud and quiet at the same time, as though the song itself had two different personalities.

The scene alone was enough to make MC cry, but seeing him stop playing and turning around to look at her, mint eyes wide and shocked that she was even there, made her run over and embrace him in a hug. She cried into his shoulder, he only smiled and hugged her back, a little tighter than she had hugged him. It was almost like he was desperate.

“That.. that was the most beautiful playing I’ve ever heard.” She had said to him, moving away to properly compliment him, still teary eyed.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t my best, I wasn’t expecting anyone to actually listen.” He had let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was a personal piece to him, having someone listen was embarrassing.

“Well I listened, and I thought it was amazing, silly!” MC had wiped the tears from her eyes and teased him a little, which cheered the both of them up.

“Hahah, well I bet you’re tired. How about you get some sleep?” He had offered her, standing up from the piano bench he was sitting on and stretching, having hunched over and yawned by the time he was done. 

“Fine, but I’m not sleeping unless you’re getting sleep too.” MC had huffed.

“Fine, come on now, it’s getting late.” He had held his hand out to her so that she could take it.

She grabbed it and dragged him back down those long, winding hallways to get back to their room. Though, in contrast to what they were before, they felt that much more lively and happy with Ray around with her. She cherished each and every minute they were together.


End file.
